Légende urbaine - les héros ne meurent jamais
by Arches67
Summary: Crossover Person of Interest / Daredevil. John lui avait promis de lui dire la vérité


Note: J'avais vraiment pensé que ma dernière histoire (Légende urbaine – la fin d'un héros) était la dernière de la série. Mais j'étais aussi très triste de me dire que je ne pourrai plus écrire d'histoires sur nos deux héros…

Je ne suis pas adepte des histoires AU, donc je ne peux rien faire face à la mort de John.

Mais, après tout… Légende urbaine est situé dans l'univers "POI". Que ce serait-il passé si cette série avait été placée dans le monde de Matt ?

John est mort dans l'univers "Bad Robot". Daredevil vit dans l'univers "Marvel". Voici donc comment cela aurait pu se passer dans l'univers des super-héros…

Juste une mauvaise excuse pour écrire un épisode supplémentaire avec Matt et John.

* * *

 _Hell's Kitchen, New York, minuit_

Daredevil frappa le visage une nouvelle fois. Le type qui avait essayé de dérober le sac de la vieille dame était inconscient depuis un moment, mais l'adrénaline circulait encore vivement dans ses veines et Matt avait besoin de se défouler. Les différents agresseurs qu'il avait arrêtés cette nuit allaient tous devoir passer par l'hôpital avant de pouvoir aller en cellule.

Pas de chance. Matt avait besoin d'exprimer sa rage. Ce matin, il avait enterré son ami John.

Il leva la tête pour dire à la dame qu'elle était en sécurité mais elle avait disparu. Il ne courait pas après les remerciements de toute façon. Courant vers l'escalier le plus proche, il rejoignit rapidement son poste d'observation préféré, les toits de New York.

Il resta proche de la rue, l'oreille aux aguets pour tout nouvel appel à l'aide tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration saccadée était bruyante à ses propres oreilles. Ce qui expliqua sa surprise quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

"Tu n'es pas facile à contacter Daredevil," fit la voix d'un ton amusé.

Rassemblant ses muscles, prêt à se battre, Matt se retourna prêt à en découdre. Il pencha la tête. Il entendait un vrombissement inhabituel autour de l'homme. Presque comme s'il portait un appareil électrique. Un glissement pneumatique lui fit comprendre à qui il avait à faire.

"Ironman," salua-t-il.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés dans le passé. Stark lui avait, de fait, proposé de rejoindre l'équipe des Avengers, mais Matt avait refusé. Peu habitué à se voir dire non, Stark avait alors demandé à Matt, l'avocat, s'il accepterait de les défendre en cas de besoin. Voulant se débarrasser de lui, Matt avait accepté, doutant qu'il ne soit jamais contacté. Stark avait probablement une armée d'avocats, il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit cabinet comme Nelson & Murdock.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que Stark allait dès lors garder un œil sur lui et le retrouvait parfois sur un toit pour le saluer.

"Stark, ce n'est pas le bon jour."

"Trop de méchants ?" plaisanta Stark. "Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

"Non." Matt poussa un long soupir. "Juste un mauvais jour."

"Ça arrive."

"Si tu n'as rien de particulier à me demander, je dois y aller," dit Matt en se retournant.

"En fait, je te cherchais. J'ai un truc à te dire."

"Oui ?"

"Je…" Stark hésita un instant. Il se doutait que Daredevil n'était pas dupe, mais il allait devoir admettre qu'il l'espionnait. Comment aurait-il pu être au courant pour John autrement ? "J'ai trouvé un de tes amis. Il est à la Tour."

Matt se figea livide, l'estomac noué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. L'idée que Foggy ou Karen soient blessés lui était insupportable.

"C'est John," ajouta Stark presque après coup. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais contacter sa famille."

"John ?" répéta Matt, abasourdi.

"Je ne connais pas son nom, mais comme c'est ton ami, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aider… Il s'en est sorti de justesse, mais les médecins pensent qu'il a ses chances maintenant."

"John ?" répéta Matt une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas.

Stark sembla tout juste prendre conscience de la confusion de Matt. Il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. "Matt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je ne connais qu'un John qui serait mon ami… Nous l'avons enterré ce matin." Matt avala difficilement sa salive. "Il a été tué dans une explosion la semaine dernière. Tu as dû en entendre parler, le missile qui a détruit le toit d'un immeuble."

"Oh…" Posant doucement sa main sur le bras de Matt, Stark le poussa doucement pour le faire asseoir sur un muret. La surprise allait être de taille.

"Je… j'étais sur le toit. J'ai même été bousculé par le souffle, mais j'ai réussi à attraper John juste avant l'explosion."

"Comment connais-tu John ?" demanda Matt essayant de comprendre ce que Stark lui disait.

"Heu…" Stark hésita un instant. "Je suis un peu tes activités."

"Tu m'espionnes ?"

"Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment. Disons un admirateur de ce que tu fais pour Hell's Kitchen. Je t'ai vu avec John il y a quelques mois. Vous sembliez passablement éméchés mais vous avez quand même mis en déroute un gamin qui voulait vos portefeuilles."

"Oh."

Matt se souvenait très bien de cette soirée et de l'effroyable gueule de bois du lendemain. Il retira son masque et se frotta les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Stark pouvait avoir sauvé John. L'autopsie l'avait clairement identifié, par ses dents. Il n'était pas resté grand-chose des corps sur le toit.

"Mais ils ont dit qu'il était mort…." répéta Matt comme si cela pouvait faire une différence.

"Tout le monde peut se tromper" dit Stark, comprenant mieux la confusion de l'avocat.

"On parle d'une vie humaine, pas de la couleur de ta voiture !" explosa Matt.

"Hé ! Je pensais que tu serais content de le savoir vivant," riposta Stark.

Matt poussa un long soupir et laissa tomber la tête. "Désolé. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre… Je…"

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait peur de s'autoriser à être content de la nouvelle pour le cas où elle s'avérerait fausse. Comment Stark pouvait-il être sûr que l'homme qu'il avait sauvé était bien John ?

"Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas voir par toi-même, des fois que je me sois trompé. Et si jamais c'est le cas, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir m'excuser…"

"Oui, d'accord." Matt remit son masque. "Je vais aller me changer."

Stark rit doucement. "Tu sais, personne ne va faire attention à ta tenue à la Tour."

Matt fit une grimace. De toute évidence. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il pouvait aller avec son armure…

* * *

 _Manhattan, quelques jours plus tôt_

Ironman, Tony Stark à la ville, survolait New York pour tester une nouvelle fonctionnalité de son armure.

Malgré les années passées à le faire, il ressentait toujours le même plaisir. Survoler les immeubles et les canyons des rues était toujours aussi magique.

"Tout se déroule comme prévu, monsieur," reporta la voix de Jarvis.

"Bien sûr." La modestie ne faisait pas partie des traits de caractère de Tony Stark.

Un voyant rouge se manifesta sur son écran et Tony sentit l'armure s'y diriger, comme attirée par un aimant.

"Jarvis, que se passe-t-il ?"

L'ordinateur, avec la voix du majordome anglais, ne répondit pas.

"Jarvis !" cria Tony.

"Monsieur, je pense que nous venons d'être piratés…" Jarvis semblait bouleversé, comme s'il était responsable d'un tel désastre.

"Impossible. Mes systèmes sont inviolables."

Plutôt que de réfuter et pointer qu'ils venaient d'avoir la preuve du contraire, Jarvis poursuivit son diagnostic.

"Cependant ce n'est pas une interférence hostile."

"Jarvis, entrer dans un système sans autorisation préalable est par définition hostile."

Pendant leur discussion, Stark était doucement mais surement dirigé vers une direction spécifique.

"Je veux dire que qui que ce soit, il n'a pas accédé à nos données. En fait, ils viennent d'envoyer une image vidéo."

"Mets-la sur mon écran," ordonna Tony.

La vidéo montrait le toit d'un immeuble. Un groupe d'homme lourdement armés tiraient sur un homme en costume et chemise blanche, couverte de sang. Le rapport de forces semblait totalement injuste.

Zoomant sur l'image, Start eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Je connais ce type," s'exclama-t-il.

"Quel 'type', monsieur ?" Il y avait plusieurs personnes sur le toit.

"Celui qui sert de cible."

Poussant ses moteurs, Ironman se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

"Monsieur, un missile se dirige vers le toit. Il serait recommandable de vous écarter."

"Je dois le sauver."

"Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le temps. L'impact est immi…" Jarvis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant l'explosion.

Ironman parvint à attraper le col de la veste une seconde avant l'impact. Pris dans le souffle de l'explosion, il fut balloté pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.

"Monsieur ?"

Il s'écoula quelques instants avant que Stark ne réponde.

"Je l'ai Jarvis." Il tenait maintenant le corps entre ses bras.

"Lui, monsieur ?"

"C'est un ami de Matt. John quelque chose."

"Matt ? Daredevil ?"

"Oui. Bon sang, ce type ressemble à une passoire. Jarvis, fais préparer une équipe médicale, j'arrive."

Volant aussi vite que possible vers la Tour, Stark observa le corps qu'il tenait de plus près se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de le laisser sur le toit. Il avait l'air déjà mort…

* * *

 _Hell's Kitchen, deux semaines plus tard_

Matt était assis sur le banc du deuxième rang de son église. La tête penchée, il priait.

Il n'était pas là pour demander pardon. Il priait pour un ami, demandant à Dieu d'aider John à se remettre.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, après une rencontre surréaliste avec Ironman, Matt avait découvert que John, alors qu'il avait été à son enterrement le matin même, était en fait vivant.

Pénétrer dans la Tour de Stark aurait dû être un moment exceptionnel. Certaines personnes auraient tué pour être invité, mais il était tellement bouleversé par l'étonnante nouvelle, qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu entrer dans une cave.

Les odeurs d'antiseptique et le bruit des machines l'avaient agressé. Presque noyé sous le bruit des différents moniteurs, il avait finalement perçu le son du battement de cœur. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de lever la main pour la passer sur le visage de l'homme étendu sur le lit médical.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait "regardé" le visage de John du bout de ses doigts. Cela avait été à Noël, après qu'il ait failli mourir de froid. John lui avait en fait demandé s'il lui arrivait de toucher les visages pour se faire une idée des traits des gens. Il était curieux de savoir comment Matt imaginait les visages. Levant la main, Matt avait découvert le visage de son sauveur, les pommettes haut placées, un beau visage, les joues mal rasées. Il se souvenait encore comment John s'était figé, légèrement mis mal à l'aise par le contact. Il était content de l'avoir fait même si cela avait plus une plaisanterie à ce moment-là.

Il laissa échapper une légère exclamation. Il s'agit bien de John. Submergé dans le tourbillon d'émotions, il entendit à peine Stark lui expliquer que John s'en était sorti de justesse, son cœur s'était arrêté plus d'une fois sur la table d'opération. Afin de l'aider à se remettre, il avait été placé en coma artificiel, mais pour la première fois les médecins se montraient enfin quelque peu optimistes. C'était la raison pour laquelle Stark était parti à la recherche de Matt.

"Je ne voulais pas te donner de fausse joie. Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais les médecins ont bon espoir. Il ne pourrait pas avoir une meilleure équipe pour s'occuper de lui."

Il avait visité John plusieurs fois pendant les dernières semaines, les médecins l'assurant à chaque fois de progrès. Ce matin, Stark l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient le sortir du coma. Il espérait que Matt pourrait être présent. Se réveiller au milieu d'inconnus, dans un site inhabituel pouvait générer un stress que le corps n'était pas en mesure d'affronter. En bref, un visage familier à ses côtés ne pouvait que faire du bien à John.

Ayant vu les dégâts subis par le corps de John, Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels seraient les dommages. Un homme comme John allait avoir du mal à accepter un corps handicapé. D'où sa présence à l'église, seul Dieu pouvait l'aider maintenant.

"Bonjour Matt."

"Bonjour Père."

"Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment." Le Père Lantom s'assit à ses côtés. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

"Prier avec moi ?"

"As-tu fait quelque chose que tu regrettes ?"

"Non. Rien de la sorte." Matt soupira. "Je prie pour un ami."

"Je suis heureux que tes activités te permettent de faire de nouveaux amis."

"Je n'en ai pas beaucoup," admit Matt.

"Et pourquoi a-t-il besoin de tes prières ?"

"Il a été sérieusement blessé dans un accident. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'accepter son corps s'il ne se remet pas complètement."

"Je pense que tu es bien placé pour l'aider, Matt." Le père Lantom posa sa main sur celle de Matt. "Tu es le meilleur exemple qu'un handicap n'en est pas un, nécessairement."

Matt fit une grimace. Il n'était qu'un gamin quand il avait perdu la vue. Il avait toute sa vie pour s'habituer… et, en vérité, apprendre à dire aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Après tout, être aveugle le faisait chier…

"Je voudrais que ce soit plus facile pour lui."

"Tu es un bon ami Matt. Dieu répondra à ta demande. Prions ensemble."

Penchant leurs têtes, les deux hommes prièrent dans le silence confortable de l'église.

* * *

John commença à se réveiller. Mais sortir de l'obscurité semblait insurmontable.

Il pouvait entendre des voix, mais se concentrer pour les comprendre demandait trop d'efforts. Il s'endormit à nouveau.

Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Les voix, la vague conscience, mais l'impossibilité d'échapper à l'étourdissement.

Opiacés, pensa-t-il. Il avait été lourdement drogué. Il ne sentait pas son corps et ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Il grogna, essayant de bouger, mais rien n'y faisait.

L'une des voix semblait familière, mais si lointaine qu'il était incapable de dire si elle était réelle ou dans sa mémoire.

Des heures, des semaines, des mois, cela aurait pu être des années plus tard, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Des années d'espionnage avaient rendu les réveils difficiles. Sa réaction instinctive, se battre ou fuir, se manifesta ; il bougea par pur réflexe.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix lui parla. "Détends-toi John. Tout va bien."

 _Matt?_

Il tourna la tête pour regarder. Le jeune avocat était à ses côtés, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Il était temps que tu te décides. Je commençais à m'ennuyer."

"Matt ?" croassa John. Sa gorge était en feu. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'avaler un peu de salive. Une paille apparut comme par miracle entre ses lèvres.

"De toutes petites gorgées, monsieur" dit une voix féminine.

Le liquide frais lui sembla extraordinaire et il soupira de bonheur, s'endormant dans la foulée.

Matt se mit doucement à rire. "D'accord… j'espérais une conversation un peu plus longue…"

"Il vous a reconnu, M. Murdock. C'est un bon signe," remarqua l'infirmière.

"Je sais, je suis content."

"Il en a pour un moment avant d'être sur pied."

* * *

Il fallut encore quelques jours avant que John ne parvienne à rester éveiller plus de quelques minutes à la fois.

En entrant dans la pièce, Matt vit que John avait les yeux fermés, mais les battements de son cœur démontraient qu'il était éveillé.

"John ?" appela-t-il doucement.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

"Matt !" s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Matt rit doucement. "Oui, c'est encore moi, même si apparemment tu ne t'en souviens pas."

"On a déjà parlé ?" demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'appellerais pas ça des conversations. Mais tu m'as reconnu ce qui a fait plaisir à tout le monde." Matt s'approcha du lit. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a découpé en milliers de pièces et recollé dans le désordre…"

"Pas vraiment loin de la vérité à vrai dire. Les médecins t'ont parlé ?"

"Sans doute. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer."

"Tu souffres ?"

"Non, pas du tout," s'empressa se répondre John.

Matt pencha la tête comme s'il attendait un commentaire. Il fallut quelques instants à John avant de comprendre.

"Oh. Je suis tellement shooté que je devrais voir des éléphants roses ?" Il comprenait soudainement pourquoi tout avait l'air cotonneux.

"Quelque chose comme ça, oui."

"Je suis où ?"

"Personne ne t'a dit ?" demanda Matt, surpris.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ?"

"De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

John ferma les yeux et soupira. "J'allais mourir… Mais ce n'était pas grave. J'étais content de lui avoir sauvé la vie…"

 _Lui_. Matt n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Finch lui avait déjà raconté cette partie de l'histoire.

"Et bien toi, tu as été sauvé par Ironman. Par chance, il volait dans le coin."

"Stark?"

"Oui."

Estomaqué, John ne dit rien. Matt allait lui expliquer qu'il était dans la clinique de la Tour des Avengers quand il s'aperçut que John s'était à nouveau endormi.

"Discuter avec toi n'a jamais été simple, mais là tu triches, John," plaisanta Matt.

* * *

John regardait le téléviseur sans vraiment prêter attention. Un film quelconque… Il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, et sachant qu'il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire n'arrangeait rien.

Stark entra dans la chambre et lui tendit un mobile.

"Tenez. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être appeler des amis."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis à appeler…" admit John. "D'autant qu'ils pensent tous que je suis mort."

"Au moins celui qui vous a sauvé la vie."

"Je pensais que c'était vous qui m'aviez sauvé la vie…"

"Uniquement parce que votre ami a réussi à pirater mon ordinateur et m'envoyer votre position. Et à ce sujet, 1) il a intérêt à ne plus jamais refaire ça car je serai sans doute beaucoup moins tendre la prochaine fois et ma contre-attaque sera terrible, et 2) je voudrais bien le rencontrer, car quelqu'un d'assez fort pour pénétrer mon système mérite que je le félicite."

John resta figé. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de cela, mais il savait aussi que Finch n'avait absolument pas été en mesure de le faire. Ce qui ne laissait qu'une explication. Ce n'était pas un humain qui avait prévenu Stark. La Machine avait décidé de sauver l'un de ses agents. Bien joué. Les évolutions intégrées par Root s'avéraient avoir été une bonne idée.

Stark se méprit sur la surprise de John.

"Vous ne savez pas qui vous a sauvé ?" demanda-t-il. "Il s'est également assuré que vous soyez déclaré mort, inspecteur John Riley." Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il avait des doutes sur l'identité.

"Une erreur lorsqu'ils ont comparé les données sans doute," répliqua John calmement. La Machine avait pris soin de tout.

"Oui. Mais quelles sont les chances que la personne déclarée morte à votre place se trouve également sur le lieu de l'explosion ?"

Un léger rire éclata derrière Stark.

"Bonne chance Tony. Cela fait quelques années que je connais John et il y a un certain nombre de sujets dont j'ai renoncé à obtenir des réponses. Il tient à son intimité…"

"Je vous laisse profiter de votre visiteur, John. Mais nous reprendrons cette conversation." Stark quitta la pièce avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Tu vas devoir lui dire qui tu es John. Je pense qu'il va être beaucoup plus insistant que moi."

John soupira. "Oui, je sais. Et comme je lui dois la vie, je vais devoir lui clarifier les grandes lignes."

Il s'installa plus confortablement. "Mais pour l'instant, raconte-moi ta journée, ou plutôt ta nuit."

C'était devenu une habitude. Matt venait quand il pouvait se libérer et lui racontait sa journée au bureau, ou le plus souvent ses nuits en tant que Daredevil. Cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler et John appréciait la distraction.

"Tu peux croire qu'un type s'est dit qu'il aurait l'avantage s'il montait sur les toits ? "

* * *

Matt était arrivé un peu plus tôt et les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement. John semblait agité, mais Matt n'y prêta pas trop attention, étant donnée la situation il ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour son ami.

Cependant, quand John sembla perdre le fil de la conversation et ne plus l'écouter, Matt fit plus attention. Il s'abstenait généralement de "surveiller" le corps de John ne souhaitant pas violer son intimité. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"John, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda John. Il commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer.

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" Matt était perplexe. "On dirait que tu souffres sérieusement, je ne comprends pas."

John souffla sèchement. Il avait réussi à tromper les médecins, mais comme toujours Matt était bien trop perceptif. Le simple mouvement le fit grimacer.

"Veux-tu que j'appelle l'infirmière ?" proposa Matt.

"Non !" riposta John aussitôt en levant la main pour l'arrêter.

"John…"

L'ex-agent ferma les yeux et expira doucement. "Je…" Il soupira d'un air las. "Je pensais que je pouvais me passer des médicaments. Ils me brouillent complètement l'esprit, je n'arrive pas me concentrer."

"Quand as-tu cessé de les prendre ?" demanda Matt d'une voix posée.

"Hier," avoua John.

"Tous ?"

"Ouais…" murmura John.

Il aurait dû peut-être n'en supprimer qu'une partie. Son corps n'était plus qu'une immense plaie béante. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de la gravité de son état. Bien sûr, il avait vu les blessures quand les infirmières changeaient les pansements, mais les antidouleurs avaient si bien agi qu'il avait totalement sous-évalué le niveau de douleur.

Il sentait maintenant la sueur couler sur son front. Sur la base de son expérience passée, il allait sans doute tourner de l'œil dans quelques minutes.

"Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avec les médecins ? Ils auraient pu diminuer les doses, mais les arrêter comme ça. Bon sang John, c'est dangereux. Tu as été gravement blessé !"

Matt releva la tête soudainement. John venait de s'évanouir.

"Espèce d'âne entêté…" Secouant la tête, dépité, il pressa sur le bouton d'appel.

L'infirmière arriva presqu'aussitôt et fronça les sourcils en voyant John.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle en posant les doigts sur le poignet du malade.

"Il a cessé de prendre ses médicaments," expliqua Matt.

L'infirmière haussa les yeux au ciel et pressa à nouveau sur le bouton d'appel. Elle avait besoin d'un médecin.

"M. Murdock, je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce, s'il vous plait. Nous devons nous occuper de lui."

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il entendit des pas précipités de diriger vers la chambre tandis qu'il quittait l'étage. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de John, lui-même détestait les médicaments, mais la gravité de son état ne permettait pas de prendre ce type de risque. John allait être son plus grand ennemi tant qu'il n'aurait pas recouvré toutes ses forces. Les hommes comme lui ne supportaient pas de rester enfermé. Il ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il se remette le plus vite possible.

John revint à lui quelques heures plus tard. L'impression d'être entouré de coton lui confirma qu'il était de nouveau sous des antidouleurs puissants. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, pour l'instant le soulagement était bien trop agréable.

"De retour parmi nous, John ?" La voix de Stark semblait quelque peu condescendante.

John cligna yeux et tourna la tête vers la voix.

"Stark," marmonna-t-il.

"Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

"Oui, merci."

Tony se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit.

"John, je respecte votre droit à décider de votre propre vie."

John fit une légère grimace. Il n'avait pas essayé de se suicider en arrêtant de prendre les médicaments, mais son état de santé était suffisamment fragile pour pouvoir être compromis par un tel geste.

"Ceci étant dit, je vais vous demander en retour de respecter le fait que je vous ai sauvé la vie. Je ne vous ai rien dit plus tôt, mais j'ai été pris dans le souffle de l'explosion. Virevolter tel un morceau de plastique dans les airs n'est pas une partie de plaisir. En conséquence, si vous souhaitez en finir avec votre vie, ayez la décence d'attendre d'avoir quitté ces lieux."

Stark le regarda le visage grave.

"L'équipe médicale a fait un travail extraordinaire pour vous garder en vie. La moindre des choses serait d'apprécier leur labeur. Les médecins vont être très atteints si vous mourez maintenant. Et croyez-moi, il y en a au moins un que vous n'avez pas envie de voir mécontent…"

John fit une grimace en comprenant de qui il s'agissait. _De toute évidence_ , pensa-t-il.

"Je vous suis reconnaissant vous et votre équipe médicale, Stark. Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider."

"Cesser de prendre vos médicaments n'était pas très malin, John."

"Je le sais… maintenant." Autant profiter de l'occasion pour négocier. "Les effets secondaires sont extrêmement pénibles. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est déconnecté."

Stark pencha la tête. "C'est en quelque sort le but recherché. Faire croire à votre cerveau que votre corps n'est pas douloureux, alors forcément..."

"Peut-on réduire les doses ?"

"Il faudra en parler avec vos médecins. Mais après le tour que vous venez de leur faire, vous devriez pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente."

"Merci."

"Je vous laisse vous reposer," dit Stark en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de partir, "et la prochaine fois que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez ! Vous n'êtes pas prisonnier, John."

John répondit d'un simple sourire poli.

Certes, il n'était pas prisonnier, mais il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui. Il n'avait jamais bien vécu ses périodes de convalescence. En temps normal, dès qu'il tenait debout, il allait s'isoler, mais cette fois-ci cela prenait bien trop de temps et cela le rendait imprudent. Il poussa un soupir. Il allait devoir puiser dans toutes ses réserves de patience, imaginer qu'il surveillait un suspect…

* * *

"Hé, tu es levé !"

Matt s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait pas pu venir depuis plusieurs jours, pris par son travail au cabinet, les nuits froides qui ne semblaient pas affecter les voyous et à essayer de passer un peu de temps avec Karen et la reprise compliquée de leurs relations.

John était assis sur un fauteuil roulant. Cela avait demandé beaucoup de négociations, mais les médecins l'avaient finalement autorisé à quitter son lit. Le fait d'avoir perdu connaissance après avoir cessé de prendre ses médicaments avait évidemment pesé dans la balance ; les médecins avaient compris qu'ils devraient lui accorder un peu de souplesse au risque de le voir prendre encore des risques inconsidérés.

"Tu devrais arrêter de faire ce genre de commentaire, surtout dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci."

"Tu n'as pas l'air surpris que je l'ai remarqué."

"La plupart du temps j'oublie que tu es aveugle, alors tes tours de passe-passe me surprennent beaucoup moins."

"Ça ne va pas du tout. Il va falloir que j'invente de nouveaux trucs si tu es déjà blasé par mes capacités."

"Oh non, loin de là. Je suis toujours convaincu que tu es exceptionnel. Un de ces quatre, Stark va te demander de rejoindre son équipe."

"Nan…" Matt balaya le commentaire du revers de la main.

"Comment peux-tu être sûr ?"

"Il m'a déjà proposé de rejoindre l'équipe des Avengers, mais j'ai refusé."

"Tu as refusé de faire partie de leur équipe," répéta John lentement comme si cela n'avait aucun sens.

"Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas un superhéros." Il arrêta la réponse de John d'un geste de la main. "Non, nous avons déjà évoqué le sujet. Ils peuvent sauver le monde, je continuerai à aider les habitants de Hell's Kitchen. Il y a malheureusement suffisamment de violence pour nous tous."

"C'est ton choix."

Matt regarda dans la direction de John avec une pointe de sourire.

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais là quand tu t'es réveillé ?"

Le silence était éloquent et Matt ne put retenir un rire.

"Allons, ne t'en veux pas. Ils t'ont donné des trucs sacrément forts. C'est normal que tu aies des absences."

John grogna en se passant la main sur le visage.

"N'en rajoute pas. Ça m'a fait agir de façon un peu stupide il y a quelques jours," admit-il.

"Oui, et d'ailleurs à ce sujet. John tu es dingue ! Tu as failli mourir. Non, en fait, tu es mort. Ton cœur s'est arrêté plusieurs fois sur la table d'opération. C'est un miracle que tu sois vivant !"

John leva la main. "Epargne-moi le sermon, s'il te plait. Les médecins s'en sont donnés à cœur joie." Il poussa un soupir. "Et mon corps m'a clairement rappelé qu'il en avait besoin."

"Ça t'apprendra. Et si tu pouvais éviter de t'évanouir devant moi la prochaine fois…"

"Matt, il me semble me souvenir que tu n'es pas un fan des médicaments toi non plus."

"Oui, mais j'ai d'autres méthodes pour affronter la douleur."

"Tu devrais peut-être m'apprendre," proposa John, se souvenant de la fois où Matt l'avait aidé avec des techniques de méditation.

"Bien sûr, quand tu veux. Tu as tout le temps nécessaire pour y travailler."

"Alors, comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?" demanda John à présent curieux.

"Oh, tu vas adorer," s'exclama Matt en s'asseyant plus confortablement.

"Ca a un rapport avec le fait que tu as refuse de travailler avec les Avengers ?" John était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer les explications de Matt.

"En effet. Stark me surveille et il nous a donc vus ensemble. Il t'a reconnu sur le toit. Comme tu n'avais apparemment pas de pièce d'identité, il est venu me trouver. Il pensait que je pourrais contacter ta famille."

"Je n'en ai pas," l'informa John.

"Je sais… ou plutôt, je me suis douté." Matt fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne parles jamais de personne. Et tes amis pensent que tu es mort…"

"Merci d'être aussi présent. Tu as ta propre vie, tu n'as pas besoin de venir aussi souvent," ajouta John. Matt avait passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés ces dernières semaines.

"Ça me fait plaisir. Surtout de voir qu'ils t'ont laissé t'asseoir. Alors tu te débrouilles avec les roues ?"

"Je peux difficilement me plaindre. Ce fauteuil tient plus du fauteuil de relaxation que de la chaise roulante. Je suis juste prudent. Je suis persuadé que l'un de ces boutons permet de lancer des torpilles à photons," ajouta John en regardant le clavier particulièrement compliqué.

Matt se mit à rire. "Si on m'avait dit que tu étais un fan de Star Trek. Je t'imaginais plutôt James Bond et films de Samouraï."

"En effet, mais j'ai été gamin avant d'être un espion."

"Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un petit missile pour te faire avouer que tu étais un espion…"

"Je suis retenu dans la Tour des Avengers, Matt !"

Il avait encore un peu de mal à conceptualiser ce fait. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il avait été témoin de ce que Stark et les autres faisaient. Mais sauver la planète, ou New York, d'envahisseurs extra-terrestres était un fait juste un peu difficile à accepter. Ils existaient, intervenaient si nécessaire, mais au quotidien on essayait surtout de les oublier.

Donc avoir été sauvé par un superhéros et être soigné dans leur quartier général semblait suffisamment surréaliste pour qu'admettre avoir été un espion n'avait rien que de très banal.

"Retenu ? Tu n'es pas prisonnier, je suis sûr que tu peux partir quand tu veux."

"Ne te méprends pas. Je suis heureux que Stark m'ait sauvé la vie. J'ai juste l'impression d'être constamment observé. Je ne peux pas éternuer sans que Jarvis ne demande si j'ai besoin d'un mouchoir."

Après sa rencontre avec Finch, John avait toujours su qu'il était "surveillé", mais savoir que la Machine le pistait était presque rassurant. Les semaines où ils avaient dû se cacher des caméras car Samaritan avait pris le relais étaient parmi les pires de sa vie. Savoir que quelqu'un prenait soin de vous était réconfortant, surtout quand vous saviez que votre ami gardait un œil sur vous. Mais ici, Jarvis semblait tout surveiller. Et l'accent anglais de l'ordinateur n'aidait pas à oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas se gratter l'oreille sans que cela soit rapporté.

Matt resta silencieux un moment.

"Quoi ?" finit par demander John.

"Je sais que nous avons cet accord tacite de ne pas poser de questions, mais… Zut ! Je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom, _John."_

" _John_ est mon vrai prénom." Il rit doucement en voyant Matt soulever un sourcil sceptique. "Je t'assure. Après tout, c'est l'un des prénoms les plus répandus. Avec des origines aussi anciennes que le tiens, _Matthew_."

"Et voici la preuve que tu vas mieux John. Tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes de noyer la vérité…"

John eut un sourire amusé. Il se demandait quand Matt allait se décider à lui demander de tenir sa promesse. Il n'était pas pressé de le faire ; ce n'est pas le temps qui lui manquait. Il lui faudrait des mois avant de pouvoir quitter la Tour…

* * *

"Et merde !" explosa John, et pinça les lèvres pour arrêter des jurons plus vulgaires.

Il était en train d'essayer d'atteindre un livre sur une étagère mais n'y parvenant pas il avait essayé de se lever, sans succès.

Serrant les dents sur la volée de nom d'oiseaux qu'il avait envie de hurler, il ferma les yeux et agrippa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Devoir faire face à un corps diminué était le plus difficile. Et la peur qu'il ne retrouve jamais toutes ses facultés l'effrayait encore plus que la mort qu'il avait côtoyée au quotidien pendant ses années dans l'armée ou pour la CIA.

"Cela prend du temps, John." La voix posée de Matt lui parvint de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Comment fais-tu ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander John. Ils ne parlaient jamais de la cécité de Matt, mais il savait que le jeune homme comprendrait la question.

"Je suis reconnaissant de mes autres dons," répondit-il automatiquement.

"Oui, bien sûr. Ça c'est ce qu'on t'a inculqué. Et si tu me disais la vérité ?"

John dirigea son fauteuil vers le centre de la pièce où Matt pourrait s'asseoir. Celui-ci eut un léger haussement d'épaule et alla s'installer à côté de la fenêtre.

"J'ai répondu trop vite ? Tu n'y as pas cru ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je…" John hésita un instant. Ils n'abordaient que très rarement des sujets personnels, mais ces dernières semaines avaient été pour le moins inhabituelles. "Tu n'as pas de regrets ? Je veux dire… Je sais que tu vois à ta façon, ton 'monde en feu', mais tu ne voies pas réellement les choses…"

Matt laissa échapper un sourire, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

"La plupart du temps, je n'y pense même pas. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'en viens à oublier. Je me souviens à quoi ressemble les choses, ce que sont les couleurs par exemple. Mais après autant de temps, c'est un peu comme… si elles n'existaient pas vraiment ? Un peu comme un rêve, une histoire. J'y crois parce ce que je sais qu'elles sont vraies. Un peu comme je crois en Dieu… mais la part de foi est aussi importante que la vérité."

Il posa sa main sur la vitre.

"Mais parfois, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir à nouveau. Le visage de Karen, la couleur du ciel. J'imagine très bien à quoi ressemble le ciel en ce moment étant donnée l'heure. Les teintes rouges virant au violet à l'horizon, les derniers rayons de lumière… Il tourna la tête vers John. "J'ai une bonne imagination. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité…"

John observa le ciel. Matt avait raison. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et les couleurs étaient spectaculaires. Cela ferait une superbe peinture, mais comment pouvait-on exprimer des couleurs avec des mots ?

"Je peux savoir d'où vient cette question ?" Matt espérait faire parler John. Il avait parfaitement compris le problème, mais John devait pouvoir exprimer ses peurs à haute voix afin de les affronter et pouvoir avancer.

John regarda sa main gauche. Son bras était encore dans le plâtre et il ne pouvait pas le bouger. C'était l'une de ses blessures les plus légères.

"Mon corps est une épave et je ne sais pas si je peux m'en contenter."

"John, cela ne fait que quelques semaines. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il va te falloir des mois pour te remettre."

"Et si je ne me remets pas ?"

"Je te répéterai ce qu'on m'a dit encore et encore. Etre en vie est déjà un immense cadeau."

"Même si je dois passer ma vie dans un fauteuil roulant ?"

Voilà, il l'avait enfin formulé. Matt eut un sourire intérieur. John avait enfin admit sa peur.

"Il est trop tôt encore pour le dire. Et quand bien même, tu peux faire tant de choses."

John poussa un soupir d'agacement.

"John, je suis aveugle ! Je dois m'en remettre aux autres pour m'assurer que le costume que je porte est noir et non rouge." Matt fixa le visage de John. "Il est peut-être temps pour toi de laisser les gens t'approcher, t'aider. Les êtres humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls."

Bien évidemment, techniquement John avait perdu tous ses amis puisqu'il était mort, mais Matt était convaincu que Finch ne sursauterait même pas si John apparaissait devant lui un beau matin.

 _En fin de compte, nous sommes toujours seuls…_ John avait longtemps pensé que cela était la seule vérité. Permettre aux autres d'être proche allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

"Donne-toi du temps. Profite de chaque journée." Matt sourit. "Réfléchis un peu. Tu es en train de vivre dans la Tour des Avengers. J'en connais plus d'un qui tuerait juste pour accéder au hall d'entrée."

"Je n'ai vu personne à part Stark," avoua John.

"Tu vois ? Ce sera ta prochaine étape. Les rencontrer, leur parler. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de trucs à vous dire."

"J'en doute un peu."

"Mais si voyons. Vous pourriez évoquer vos morts respectives avec Steve Rogers par exemple," plaisanta Matt.

John rit doucement en secouant la tête amusé. Il était heureux que Matt passe autant de temps avec lui, il rendait les choses plus faciles.

"Et puis, tu pourrais leur donner des conseils."

"Moi ?"

"C'est toi qui m'a suggéré de parler à Karen," lui rappela Matt.

"Je pense que tu avais déjà pris ta décision Matt. Tu avais juste besoin qu'on te pousse un petit peu."

"Peut-être…"

"Comment ça s'est passé ? D'après ce que tu m'as dit sur la demoiselle, ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir."

"Disons que c'était une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas d'armes au bureau…"

"Si bien que ça, hein ?"

Matt se tourna vers John. Il était content de lui avoir remonté le moral. Il y aurait encore des jours de déprime, mais s'il pouvait l'aider à se battre alors il serait présent. Même si cela impliquait d'avouer des détails embarrassants de la scène que Karen lui avait fait ce jour-là…

* * *

John était assis dans son fauteuil en train de lire. C'était sa principale occupation ces derniers temps. Cela lui rappelait la Bibliothèque, quand avoir accès à un livre n'avait jamais été aussi simple. Le vieux bâtiment lui manquait. La station de métro était plus froide ; et se trouver en sous-sol le mettait toujours vaguement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège.

Le mobile posé sur la table de chevet sonna.

John le regarda surpris. Il avait presque oublié son existence. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ?

Il s'empara du smartphone et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'identité de son appelant.

THORNHILL

Le système de cryptage de Stark n'était décidément pas à la hauteur.

Il accepta l'appel.

"Root ?" fit-il.

"Non." La voix sembla hésiter un instant. "Mais vous pouvez utiliser ce nom si vous le souhaitez."

Le nom sur l'écran se réafficha, ROOT.

"Non !" La mort de Root était trop fraîche pour que voir son nom apparaître sur son téléphone ne soit pas douloureux. "Thornhill me convient très bien."

L'écran changea une nouvelle fois l'affichage.

La Machine l'appelait directement. Cela le perturbait que l'IA ait décidé d'utiliser la voix de Root. Même si cela semblait cohérent, la connexion entre l'humain et l'ordinateur l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'aider avec les numéros en ce moment," dit-il. Il doutait que la Machine ait décidé de juste prendre de ses nouvelles. A quel point l'intelligence artificielle était-elle "humaine" ?

"J'ai conscience de votre situation et suis satisfaite que votre santé évolue dans la bonne direction."

"Tu es contente que je ne sois pas mort," traduisit John. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Il hésitait à poser la question, mais la Machine devait être la seule entité capable de lui dire si Finch s'en était tiré. Après tout, il avait été sérieusement blessé. John en voulait encore un peu à Harold de le lui avoir caché.

"Comment va Harold ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hors de danger et en Italie."

"Grace," murmura John.

Ainsi Finch avait décidé d'aller retrouver l'amour de sa vie. John eut un sourire heureux, réellement content pour son ami. La seule chose positive de tout ce désastre.

"Et Samaritan ?"

"Déconnecté et détruit."

Parfait. Le danger était enfin écarté, le monde ne pouvait que s'en porter mieux.

"Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Tu sais sans doute que les chances que je puisse reprendre du service sont réduites."

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Bien sûr, autour de lui tout le monde le félicitait pour les progrès constants, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il s'estimerait heureux s'il pouvait marcher sans l'aide d'une canne.

"Vos blessures sont encore trop fraîches pour établir un diagnostic définitif. Vous ne pourriez pas vous trouver dans un meilleur endroit pour être soigné. La recherche de Stark Inc est à la pointe dans tous les domaines."

Bien sûr, si l'on pensait à ce que Stark avait dans la poitrine pour continuer à vivre…

"Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Ro…?" Il avait failli appeler la Machine Root.

"Je peux désormais travailler sans Admin, mais j'ai besoin d'agents sur le terrain pour mener à bien les interventions.

"Tu n'as personne d'autre pour s'occuper des numéros ?"

"Si, bien sûr. L'équipe à Washington est très efficace. De même que Mlle Shaw et l'agent canin. Mais comme l'a dit mon créateur, les numéros ne cessent jamais. Plus d'agents serait utile."

"Tu m'appelles donc pour un entretien d'embauche ?"

Il y eut un silence laissant entendre que la Machine réfléchissait à la question. L'humour ne faisait pas partie de sa programmation.

"Non. Je souhaitais juste vous informer que vous aviez toujours votre travail quand vous seriez remis."

"Cela va prendre des mois."

"Dans la mesure où les humains seront encore sur terre pour plusieurs millions d'années, cette remarque n'est pas pertinente."

John laissa échapper un petit rire. "J'y penserai."

"Merci. Remettez-vous." La Machine mit fin à l'appel sans plus de salutations.

"Tu as encore quelques progrès à faire sur ta façon d'interagir avec les humains, Thornhill," murmura John en posant le téléphone sur la table.

Voulait-il recommencer à aider les numéros ? Ce ne serait plus la même chose sans la voix d'Harold à son oreille. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il était incapable de laisser des gens mourir s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il puisse l'empêcher. La façon dont Finch l'avait convaincu au tout début de leur collaboration lui avait démontré qu'il avait besoin de se sentir utile.

Cela lui donnerait l'impulsion nécessaire à sa convalescence. Il savait que la route serait longue, mais maintenant il savait pourquoi il avait besoin de remarcher.

* * *

"Je suis allé à ton enterrement," l'informa Matt.

Le silence s'était étendu pendant un moment. Parfois, Matt gardait pour lui ses aventures de la nuit. Il s'était aperçu que bien qu'appréciant au plus haut point ces récits, ils mettaient surtout en avant le fait que John ne pouvait encore se déplacer. Le choix des sujets de conversation était, comme toujours, un peu compliqué.

"Je… heu… merci… je suppose." John fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-on répondre à une phrase que l'on n'était jamais censé entendre ?

"C'était une belle cérémonie. J'ai rencontré quelques-uns de tes amis.

"Il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde…"

"Tu savais que Zoé était jalousie d'Iris ?" demanda Matt. Il regarda John. "Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle."

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter…" John secoua lentement la tête. "Zoé n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse."

"Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit."

"Quoi ?"

"C'était amusant. Elle doit encore se demander quelles étaient nos relations… sont…" Matt fit une grimace. "Tu ne rends pas la grammaire facile. Tu sais qu'il existe une sorte de règle sur le nombre de fois que l'on peut mourir."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, la moyenne la plus commune est une."

"Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ta religion est basée sur le fait qu'un type n'a pas tenu compte de cette règle."

Matt se mit à rire. "Tu as l'intention d'améliorer ta moyenne ?"

"Pas si je peux l'éviter. C'est un peu trop douloureux." John sembla y réfléchir un instant, puis ajouta, "aussi bien physiquement que moralement."

"Tu vas mieux de jour en jour, John."

"Comment peux-tu le dire ?"

Matt pencha la tête en soulevant un sourcil incrédule.

John sourit. "Pardon. L'espace d'une seconde j'ai oublié tes détecteurs intégrés."

Matt éclata de rire.

"Mes détecteurs intégrés ?" Il secoua la tête amusé. "Tu me confonds avec les autres gars de cette Tour. " Il redevint sérieux, ouvrit ses sens au maximum pour capter la réaction de John. "Après tout, c'est toi qui a trompé la mort plus d'une fois."

"Comment sais-tu…" John s'interrompit en souriant s'apercevant que Matt venait de le piéger. "Tu es malin Matt."

"Alors ? Tu me racontes ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Après tout la plupart des personnes concernées à l'époque sont mortes…"

"Tu faisais partie d'un programme de témoin protégé ?"

"Oh non, pas du tout. Mes supérieurs à la CIA ont décidé qu'il était temps de me licencier."

"Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça n'implique pas que tu vides ton bureau et récupères ton chèque au service RH ?"

"A leur décharge, ils avaient organisé ça de manière millimétrée. Ils nous ont envoyés, avec ma partenaire, en Chine pour récupérer un paquet. On m'avait chargé de la neutraliser, et il s'est avéré qu'elle avait reçu le même ordre. Et comme ils voulaient que le paquet soit également détruit…"

"Comment t'en es-tu tiré ?"

"J'ai compris la situation au tout dernier moment, j'ai eu de la chance… et une blessure assez sérieuse."

"Et tu as disparu, leur laissant croire qu'ils avaient atteint leur but."

"Les gens ne te traquent plus s'ils pensent que tu es mort. J'ai même eu droit à mon étoile à Langley. Le plus drôle est que ma partenaire n'était pas morte non plus, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…"

John se tut et Matt comprit qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage sur le sujet.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"Tu vas reprendre tes activités ?" demanda Matt doucement.

"Est-ce une façon détournée de me rappeler que je t'avais promis la vérité ?" demanda John avec un sourire taquin. Il s'était demandé quand Matt oserait lui poser la question.

Matt rit, écartant les mains admettant sa curiosité. "Je m'étais fait une raison au cimetière. Après tout, tu m'avais bien dit 'si je m'en sors vivant'. Maintenant que tu es de retour… et en meilleure forme."

"Tu ronges ton frein patiemment depuis mon réveil ?"

Matt haussa une épaule légèrement embarrassé. "J'ai tout à fait conscience que c'est un sujet sensible. Te laisser concentrer tes forces sur ta convalescence me semblait plus important."

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Matt Murdock."

John sembla réfléchir un instant sur la réponse à donner.

"Montons sur le toit," dit-il tournant son fauteuil vers la porte.

Matt se dirigea vers le lit et attrapa une couverture. "Tiens. Il fait froid dehors, tu vas avoir besoin de ça."

Ils atteignirent le dernier niveau et John roula sa chaise vers le bord de l'immeuble. S'il devait parler, il voulait s'assurer que personne d'autre que Matt ne les entendraient.

Derrière lui, Matt étouffa une exclamation. John tourna sa chaise. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté à quelques pas de la porte.

"Matt, si tu me dis que tu as le vertige, je vais avoir du mal à te croire," fit remarquer John.

Matt revint de sa surprise et se mit à rire.

"Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… Les bâtiments ne sont pas si élevés à Hell's Kitchen. Je n'ai jamais été si haut. Pas depuis que mon père m'a emmené en haut de l'Empire State Building quand j'étais gamin."

"Je me souviens que j'avais l'impression d'être au sommet du monde. La vue était spectaculaire." Il s'avança vers John. "C'est incroyable. L'air est différent, les bruits sont si loin." Il leva sa main et la bougea comme s'il pouvait toucher le ciel.

Il inspira profondément. "J'adore."

La vue était effectivement à couper le souffle. La nuit était tombée un peu plus tôt ; le ciel avait une teinte bleu foncé et les lumières des bâtiments brillaient de mille feux.

L'air était glacial et John apprécia la couverture que Matt lui avait tendue. Enfermé dans la tour, il avait oublié qu'à l'extérieur, l'hiver continuait à sévir.

"J'adore les toits. Bien sûr, dans ma profession ils sont l'endroit idéal pour observer les gens," expliqua John.

"Les espionner."

"Pas toujours. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour te protéger, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui. Je n'ai jamais compris d'où tu sortais et comment tu avais eu l'information."

John soupira. Il avait déjà dit à Matt que Finch lui avait donné un travail, expliqué qu'il aidait les gens…

"Je suis déjà monté sur ce toit une ou deux fois. C'est à peu près le seul endroit où je peux être seul…"

Matt fut surpris par le changement de sujet mais s'abstint d'en faire la remarque. Il était évident que John devait prendre sur lui-même pour lui parler de cette partie de sa vie. S'il devait pour cela emprunter des chemins de traverse, Matt avait tout son temps.

"Quand Finch m'a trouvé, je me dirigeais vers le Brooklyn Bridge…"

Matt eut un haut le cœur mais s'efforça de rester impassible. A la façon dont John avait prononcé cette phrase, il était évident qu'il ne s'y rendait pas pour la vue. En tant que Catholique, le suicide n'était pas une chose acceptable pour Matt.

"Il m'a donné un travail… un but, une raison d'être. Après quelques mois de collaboration je me suis aperçu que j'étais heureux. Content de faire du bien et aider les gens. C'était tellement différent de ce que j'avais fait auparavant. J'en étais arrivé à croire que je pourrais être pardonné pour toutes les morts que j'avais causées auparavant."

"Et maintenant tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire," murmura Matt, presque effrayé de parler. John n'avait jamais été aussi honnête.

"Si je ne peux pas, que vais-je faire ?"

"Tu vas te remettre, John. Cela prendra surement du temps, mais s'il y a un endroit où tu trouveras des solutions, c'est bien ici. Etant donné les recherches et techniques de Stark, je suis sûr qu'ils pourront inventer quelque chose pour remplacer un éventuel handicap."

John rit doucement. "Oui, sans doute. Elle a dit la même chose…"

"Elle ?"

"Root a toujours utilisé le féminin pour en parler."

Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Matt, mais encore une fois il se tut. John était en train d'aborder le sujet d'une façon bien bizarre, mais il semblait enfin décidé à lui dire la vérité.

"Tu vois, Matt, on nous surveille. Il y a une Machine…"

* * *

Fin

* * *

Et l'aventure est terminée, pour de bon cette fois. Les histoires suivantes seraient bien trop AU pour moi. Mais c'était trop chouette d'écrire une dernière rencontre entre nos deux héros.

Mais est-ce vraiment la dernière histoire de cet univers…. ?

Merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements.


End file.
